Systems for detecting fluorescence can include one or more detectors to provide detection of fluorescence by each sample analyzed. These systems can include a broadband light source excitation of each sample analyzed. These systems can include filters to separate the output of the light source into multiple excitation wavelengths. It can be desirable to combine the outputs of spatially-separate and spectrally distinct light emitting diodes (LEDs) or lasers to achieve a higher flux in multispectral detection.